The search for new antibiotics produced by soil microorganisms has encompassed the screening of various genera of bacteria and fungi including many species within each genus and many strains within each species.
Among the microorganisms that are receiving growing attention are those that belong to the genus Actinoplanes. This genus is characterized by the production of sporangia and spherical to oval spores that are motile.